Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical organization such as a business enterprise collects large amounts of data. Most users of the data are casual users, who may get periodic reports from their IT group or business analysis groups. Oftentimes, the data contained in the reports are old and the reports themselves may not provide the right information or analytics that a particular user may desire. Requests for specialized reports, however, typically require three to six or more months turnaround time. By the time the user gets their report, the data or the report is no longer relevant.